


Rome [Podfic]

by çwing (w177yK177y)



Category: Gattaca (1997)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w177yK177y/pseuds/%C3%A7wing
Summary: Jerome Morrow has never wanted anything, ever.(a podfic)
Relationships: Vincent Freeman/Jerome Eugene Morrow
Kudos: 3





	Rome [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/37732) by [rm (arem)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arem/pseuds/rm). 



> If the audio is still kind of crackly I apologise, I did my best to fix it. I'm still learning!

**Podfic of Rome, read by cwing**

  
  


9 minutes

Download the [MP3 (6.02 mb)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jvmoga6s5xz4d6f/rome.mp3?dl=1) or [WAV (45.6 mb)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kcwsqotn5hiyvno/rome.wav?dl=1).

Or stream [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kcwsqotn5hiyvno/rome.wav?dl=0).

  
  


Thanks for listening ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [rm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arem/pseuds/rm) for allowing me to post this!  
> Read the original [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/37732).


End file.
